Setteling for Cake
by lighteninglady
Summary: My follow up to Affinity. Jack is very angry... and my muse is very confused.
1. Default Chapter

**Settling for Cake: Disclaimer and stuff**

Yes, I am actually still alive if anyone wondered. ;)

I forgot to put this in the first chapter, of course. So here it is now, all out of the way.

May be posted to Anywhere else just ask me.

No, I don't own anything, please don't sue me or send a monster hurricane my way.

This story is dedicated to hurricane Frances (please don't blow my house away, please). Ironically, I imagine what Jack's feeling in this story is somewhat similar to the eye of that monster storm.

I think I'm about done here with the exception of big hugs and many thanks to my awesome beta NG. You rock!

Hope ya'll enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Settling for Cake**

**Chapter 1**

Jack stood in the bakery, his eyes glazed over. He had started out looking for a cake, but somewhere along the line he just spaced out.

Thoughts were tumbling through his head. He always got the cake when SG1 had a get together. Cake was his thing. But why in the hell did he tell Daniel that he'd pick the cake up this time. He felt like he was picking out his own casket.

"Can I help you with something Sir?"

The lady behind the counter pulled Jack from his reverie.

He looked up startled for a moment, being caught off guard. Then sighed and nodded in affirmation and went back to examining the cakes in the cooler display.

"I'm looking for something for about 20 people," he stated.

"Well then you'll probably want a half sheet" replied the flower dusted woman while pointing at a cake of that size.

"What's the occasion?"

Jack almost choked on his answer, "An, uh, an engagement party."

"Oh that's just wonderful," came the woman's cheery reply. "Would one of these do?" she asked as she gestured toward a row of half sheets decorated in various colored trims. "Then there would be plenty of space for me to write in congratulations to the bride and groom to be."

Jack's heart thudded painfully in his chest as he pondered his decisions and decided he hated every one of the cakes. In fact, he thought, he may never eat cake again.

Keeping his mask of calm firmly on his face he indicated that, "the white one with the blue trim will do just fine".

As the woman maneuvered the cake out of the display case she questioned, "So what are their names?"

Jack looked up blankly. "Names?"

"Yes, the bride and groom's".

He gritted his teeth, forced a smile and replied tersely, "Sam and Pete".

"Sam and Pete? Oh, that's very interesting," said the woman as she blushed a bit.

In a tone that was not much louder than a whisper he corrected himself, "Samantha", and withheld the sigh that tried to come out after he uttered her name.

The woman giggled a bit and muttered something about how he'd really had her there for a moment as she expertly inscribed "Congratulations Samantha and Pete" onto the cake with blue icing.

After the cake was boxed and paid for Jack stepped out of the bakery, offending item in hand, and glared into the setting sun. Pulling his shades down he headed out into the parking lot towards his truck resisting every urge to smash the cake into the ground.

Jack arrived at Daniel's apartment the agreed upon half-hour early and handed him the still unscathed cake as soon as he opened the door.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The party was in full swing now that Sam and Pete had arrived. They mingled with the guests, mostly friends from the SGC, and hovered over trays of hors d'oeuvres and other delectables. Jack stood in the corner with one hand in his pocket and the other holding his beer bottle white knuckled, watching them all as they merrily ate, drank, and paused for the occasional toast.

He grimaced and thought wryly that Janet should be here. Damn but he missed that woman, and he knew that she would totally object to the current situation. Not that she would keep Sam from any chance at happiness, but she knew how he felt. As much as he had complained about her doctor's orders and her big needles they had actually formed a strong bond of friendship. She was probably the only person he could have talked to about this. Raising his bottle he made his own private toast to Janet and the downed the rest of its contents.

Not wanting to participate in the festivities Jack wandered into the kitchen to retrieve another beer from the refrigerator. Daniel was in there arranging another vegetable platter.

"Hey Jack, how's it going?"

"Just peachy Danny boy," Jack replied with a fair amount of sarcasm.

With his voice teetering on the air of caution Daniel questioned, "You really think you need another one of those Jack?"

"Why the hell not! It's a party. I'm celebrating."

"Sure Jack, whatever you say," Daniel quipped as he picked the bottle up off the counter and put it back in the refrigerator.

"I'm gonna call you a cab, ok."

Not wanting to bother with arguing over his ability to drive Jack just gave in and replied, "Fine, I'll wait outside".

At that he turned on his heel and exited the kitchen.

As Jack made his way through Daniel's crowded house he passed by Pete who was talking to some Airman whose name he couldn't quite remember. Pete looked up with a smile on his face and questioned, "Leaving so soon?"

Forcing a neutral expressing Jack looked Pete in the eye and replied, "Well Pete, we don't all have the day off tomorrow. I've got a mountain to run."

Then he firmly slapped him on the back, just enough to make the man wince, and bade him congratulations as he continued walking through the room.

Once closer to the door Jack saw Sam talking animatedly with Lt. Siler.

With all the bravery his drunken mind could muster up he walked up to her, eyes practically piercing her soul and he kissed her on the cheek.

Stunned she just stood there with her eyes wide open, inhaling what smelled like a whole keg, and listened to Jack's gruff voice as he pulled away, "Congratulations Samantha. I hope you're very happy with what you've settled for."

In an instant Jack was gone and Sam was left in the middle of the room looking like a fish out of water and all eyes were on her.


End file.
